Look into my eyes
by Rika-Chan54
Summary: I'm not good with summaries so I'll try to end this... Naruto meets this girl about his age and finds that he can't stop thinking about her....


Naruto-Look into my eyes  
  
Chapter 1 Meeting Someone Special  
  
On one gloomy rainy day, I was sitting alone by the river and chucking rocks in it because I was upset until a little girl about my age came up right beside me and started to do the same thing. Since everyone in town thinks I'm a freak, no one liked to be close to me. All of them avoided me at all costs. So I was pretty surprised when this girl came up right beside me. She started talking first:  
  
"So why are you here?" She asked.  
  
"I have nowhere else to go, and I'm really upset. So I come here." I answered. I was still surprised about this and even more that she had started to talk to me.  
  
"Well, I'm new in this town and I was just kinda kicked out of the house... you?"  
  
"Well, I kinda live alone since my family abandoned me, so yeah. I like rainy days, you?"  
  
"Me too. They make me feel like I'm free from the real world. By the way I'm Rika. Tomoya Rika. What's your name?"  
  
"Er... um... I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."  
  
"Oh. So you're the one that people say to stay away from. I don't see why, you're not harmful in anyway, I think you're really nice."  
  
"Eh? They told you to stay away from me because they said I was harmful???" I asked red in the face with both embarrassment and anger at the same time.  
  
"Sorry, but yeah that's what Okaasan told me."  
  
"Oh. I guess she heard that from the villagers right?"  
  
"I guess, but I wanna be your friend cuz I thnk you're nice. I mean --- if that's okay with you. I mean---AH! Kuso! I suck at this!" She said while blushing. "Oh... sorry about that."  
  
"Haha it's okay. I don't understand, you still wanna be friends with me after you know who I am? Wouldn't your okaasan be mad at you?"  
  
"Well, yeah but I know you're nice and also very lonely---AAAACHU!"  
  
"Oh, I forgot about the wanna come over to my place and warm up before you go home?" I asked.  
  
"That would be great, arigato."  
  
So we both walked in silence until we got to my 'house'. It isn't much, just a little building, but it's just a place to stay, so what's the big deal?  
  
"Sorry, I'm not really clean..."  
  
"It's okay, okaasan is a clean freak, but my room is really messy."  
  
"As messy as this? I don't think so. No one is as messy as this." I said while turning on the lights.  
  
"Well, alright. Not as messy as this, but close enough."  
  
"Yeah whatever....you know I won't believe you. Eh... so do you want anything to eat?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How does ramen sound?"  
  
"That would be great! I love ramen!"  
  
"Oh really? Me too! I eat like so much I can't walk!"  
  
"I always want to, but okaasan stops me and tells me I'll get fat and puts it away. She hardly buys it now."  
  
I let out a slow whistle and said "Wow, that's one tough okaasan."  
  
After about 10 minutes, the ramen was ready. We agreed to have a race to see who could eat it faster. And guess what? I WON!!!  
  
"Ah, Rika-Chan, I think you should go home now, I think your okaasan is worried about you." I paused then continued, "Are you planning to tell her about me?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I guess not cuz she would forbid me to talk to you ever again, so that wouldn't be a smart move. And I really like you Naruto-Kun, so I think I'll just tell her I've been hiding in the park 'til the rain was over. You think she'll buy it?"  
  
"It's good enough for me!"  
  
At that moment, we both shared a silent humorous moment. Then I lead her out the door and wished her goodnight. One part of me wanted her to stay, but the other part of me told me to back off and let her go. I had really started to make friends with this girl, and I don't want it to stop cuz, well, I dunno. I feel a connection between us. After much thought about what had happened today, I decided to have a good night's sleep and start training tomorrow. I still wanted to kick Sasuke's butt. 


End file.
